The present invention relates to an electronic still camera, and more particularly to an electronic still camera having an automatic exposure function.
In a conventional electronic still camera, an exposure time has been determined based on the information obtained by measuring the brightness of an object to be photographed with an exposure meter provided in the camera separately from its photographing system.
With such a camera, however, a proper exposure time cannot be obtained which correctly reflects a change in the brightness of the object, because the brightness information obtained by an exposure meter does not always represent that of the object when it is photographed. This is particularly the case if a subject brightness changes with time, if the object moves and is subject to brightness change, and so on.